


Fever

by murasakibabe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, also theyre both 18 in this, dummies figuring out their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasakibabe/pseuds/murasakibabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Kagami. Do you want to have sex with me?”</p>
<p>basically just two dummies and their feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> virgin!Aomine and Bakagami

“Hey, Kagami. Do you want to have sex with me?”

 

Kagami choked on the burger he was eating and looked at the arrogant boy across from him in the booth tucked away in a quiet corner of Maji Burger that they sit at after their frequent one-on-ones. Aomine was nonchalantly swirling his straw around in the root beer float he ordered and was studying Kagami’s face with his hand supporting his chin. He watched Kagami bewilderedly open and close his mouth for a few moments before asking, “Well?”

 

“What?! Why the hell would I want to do that?!” Kagami demands.

 

“Well, we’re friends, you’re hot, and I’m horny,” Aomine answers as if he were talking to someone of little intelligence.

 

“That literally makes no sense, and if you’re making a joke, it’s a stupid one,” Kagami angrily spits out.

 

“Hey, I’m being completely serious here!”

 

“Then why the hell would you wait for us to be in a public place to ask me this, you dumbass?” Kagami all but shouts.

 

“More witnesses if you happened to kill me?” Aomine offers with a face of little remorse.

 

Kagami closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm his heart down from its erratic pace— _wait, why is my heart being so fast?_ **—** and says deliberately, “If you knew if would piss me off, then why would ask me such a stupid question, you idiot?”

 

“You know, for someone who keeps calling me an idiot, you’re pretty slow to pick up on the fact that we would have awesome sex,” Aomine supplies.

 

“That’s because I never thought about it! And never will think about it!” Kagami exclaims. Except now he is thinking about it. He could practically see the way that Aomine’s strong arms could wrap around him to hold him tightly to his bare chest while Aomine moves behind— _wait what?_ Kagami shakes his head back and forth quickly to dispel the thoughts in his brain.

 

Aomine picks up on the act and a triumphant, predatory smirk inches across his face. He lifts his head from its perch on his hand and rises up to his full height, which he does purposefully to show off his collarbones. “Come on, Kagami, you know I’m right. You can admit it just this one time.”

 

Kagami resolutely looks away from Aomine’s neck to glare into his eyes before collecting his trash and standing up. “Absolutely not. I’m going home, goodbye Aomine, you can message me when you want to play some ball again. I’m leaving,” Kagami unconsciously slipped into a polite form of speech, which has always been one of his awkward quirks when he’s feeling embarrassed. He walks to the door and looks back at the booth to see Aomine still stirring his float with a look of pride on his face.

 

\--- 

 

Kagami lay in bed that night going over the conversation in his head. He wasn’t very shocked; quite honestly, Aomine does seem like the type to bone anything that moves. But to Kagami, sex is more than physicality; it helps you connect with someone on an intimate level. He has only been with two people, and he was in a relationship with both. Kagami doesn’t even know how to have casual sex.

 

And Kagami knows that is definitely what Aomine wants. Aomine doesn’t want to hear sweet nothings in his ear while Kagami moves with him in perfect synchronization, or to stroke Kagami’s hair while they come down from their highs. Aomine wants a quick and frantic fuck with only the goal of getting off.

 

The reasoning that Aomine gave to bringing up the subject only reinforced Kagami’s resolution to never talk about again. _Because we’re friends? What kind of idiot wants to have sex with someone just because they’re friends?_

 

But as Kagami was convincing himself that he didn’t even see Aomine in that way, his mind kept flitting back to the way Aomine’s shirts never seemed to have a decent collar and his collarbones and neck were always on display. Whenever he would turn his head, the muscles under Aomine’s skin would move in a display of casual elegance. In fact, whenever Aomine did _anything,_ there were always subtle undertones of grace and deliberate movement.

 

It seemed as if Aomine was extremely aware of his entire body and he knew exactly what to do with it. That would definitely translate well in bed. Aomine would know how to move his hips in exactly the right ways to hit that spot buried deep in Kagami and he might even pin Kagami down to thrust deep and hard every time. Aomine wasn’t lying when he said that they would fuck like magic, their bodies would mold together perfectly and the ecstasy would be—Kagami sat straight up in his bed as if he were shocked.

 

_Why the_ hell _am I thinking shit like that? I don’t like Aomine like that at all._

Aomine may have a nice body but his attitude sucked. Like a lot. Even after he was beaten by Seirin, he still acted like a cocky asshole half the time and whenever Kagami would win in their one-on-ones, Aomine would argue the outcome for hours. The three years of high school didn’t change his immature mindset and he seemed to only have a mind capable of thinking about basketball, sex, and irritating the hell out of Kagami. He managed to do all three tonight, which would be an admirable act if it hadn’t been so damn annoying.

 

But, there was that time in their first year when he gave Kagami his shoes. And there was a time in their second year of high school that Aomine waited up for Kagami so they could go see a movie that they were both waiting for, even after Seirin beat Touou for the second time. Aomine also carried Kuroko home when he passed out at Kagami’s place after all three of them got drunk for the first time together a few months ago. And despite his hot temper and crude humor, Aomine was a pretty good friend. He was loyal and brutally honest in a way that Kagami had never experienced before.  Maybe Aomine actually wasn’t that bad. . .

 

Kagami’s phone lit up with a new mail as he was contemplating the moral integrity of one of his best friends and he unlocked the screen to see a new message from Aomine.

 

**_sorry if i made u uncomfortable earlier but it was a real offer if ur up for it. if u want me to fuck off about this forever then u only need to tell me one time and ill leave it alone_ **

Kagami caught himself smiling a bit at Aomine’s botched grammar and suppressed it quickly. He huffed a sigh and ran his hands across his face in an attempt to smother the blush he could feel rising up on his face. Would it really be such a bad thing? Kagami knows that as much of an ass he is, Aomine wouldn’t intentionally make him do anything he didn’t want to do.

 

Thinking back to their three years of ever-growing closeness, Kagami hesitantly typed back a reply before sending it before he could think twice about it.

 

**_give me some time to think about it_ **

He turned his phone off and settled in to go to bed before Aomine had the chance to respond.

 

 ---

 

About three weeks later, Kagami and Aomine are at the court on which they usually have their one-on-ones. This is isn’t the first time they’ve played together since the conversation, but Aomine has yet to bring it up. Kagami was tense for about a minute when they first saw each other after the incident but then Aomine challenged him to a game and that was that. However, Kagami hasn’t been able to keep his mind away from the thought of being with Aomine.

 

It was getting dark, and was nearing the time that they usually say their goodbyes. Tonight though, Kagami made up his mind once and for all. “Hey, Aomine, do you want to—uh . . . do you want to come over tonight? Or whatever?” he tries to be casual but the blush creeping onto his face gives away his nerves.

 

“What? Are you—are you serious?” Aomine asks with a startled look on his face. Kagami just nods curtly and turns around to head back to his apartment. At least he didn’t have to spell it out to the idiot, which just might make this easier for him. Aomine falls into step behind Kagami and puts his arm around his shoulder, leaning in to whisper, “Thanks, Kagami.”

 

Kagami splutters and blushes, shrugging off the arm around his shoulders, “Don’t thank me you idiot, _god.”_

 

Aomine just smirks and trots behind Kagami on their way to his empty apartment. The walk there isn’t as awkward as it could have been; the two have surpassed the stage of awkward silences in their friendship, which gives Kagami the confidence that what might go down tonight won’t jeopardize their comfort with each other. Kagami really has enjoyed having Aomine as a friend and would hate to lose him over something so . . . simple.

 

Kagami’s hands shake imperceptibly as he unlocks the door when they arrive home, but he wills his nerves away by thinking about how _not_ nervous Aomine seems. He walks right into Kagami’s apartment with ease as if he’s done it a million times and turns around to grin at him with a huge smile. Kagami takes a calming breath as he turns around to lock the door behind him and he feels Aomine wrap his arms around his torso from behind.

 

“I’m really happy you agreed to this,” Aomine breathes into Kagami’s ear.

 

Kagami turns his head to meet Aomine’s eye and raise one eccentric eyebrow, “Technically I haven’t agreed to anything, Aho.” Aomine widens his eyes with sudden realization and he takes a step back from Kagami.

 

He brings a hand up to the back of his neck and says sheepishly, “You’re right. Sorry, Kagami.” Kagami looks at his contrite face for a moment and decides at that moment that he’s positive that he can do this. Aomine truly is a good guy, he resolves, and won’t let anything ruin this friendship.

 

Kagami steps forward so that he can feel the heat emanating from Aomine’s body. His muscled, tanned, _beautiful_ body. Yeah, Kagami’s sure he can handle this. A small smirk creeps onto his face as he reaches his arms up to wrap around Aomine’s shoulders. He looks into his eyes briefly and leans in the capture his lips in a borderline tentative kiss. He adds a bit of pressure before leaning back enough to say, “Consider this an agreement.”

 

Kagami can feel Aomine’s smile when he surges forward to press a careful kiss to his lips. They move their mouths together in synchronization when Aomine brings up his arms to wrap them snugly around Kagami’s waist. Aomine cautiously dips his tongue into the wet heat of Kagami’s mouth, slowly mapping out the interior with small licks. It was as if he was treating Kagami like a china doll, and Kagami wasn’t going to be able to handle that for much longer.

 

Taking his head into his hands, Kagami moves his tongue firmly along Aomine’s, pushing it in and out of the taller boy’s mouth. He uses his grip on Aomine’s face to hold his head still as he trails his greedy lips down to the tan boy’s jaw. He gives a few nips and continues this path down to the other boy’s neck to give it a hard, quick bite and soothing it over with his tongue. Kagami sucks on the spot and lavishes it with alternating strong and soft licks.

 

Aomine’s shaky hands come up to Kagami’s shoulders and he presses into them carefully. Kagami breaks away suddenly and searches deep into his eyes. He sees undeniable attraction there but no clue as to why Aomine was acting so hesitant. Just a few minutes ago, Aomine’s lack of nervousness was what spurred Kagami into being confident. Now, the absence of that cocky, sure presence was so obvious that Kagami couldn’t let it slide.

 

“Dude, why are treating me like a fucking flower?” Kagami demands.

 

Aomine’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, “What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“I’m talking about you handling me like I’m some fragile virgin! You and I both know that’s not the case so let’s get on with this!” Kagami exclaims.

 

“Wait—you’re not a virgin?”

 

Kagami rears his head back with a surprised look on his face. Aomine’s face shows no sign of joking and it seems to fall a bit when Kagami replies bewilderedly, “Um. . .no? You’re not—you’re not a virgin. . . Are you?”

 

Aomine seemed to be offended by the question and replied, “Yeah, so what if I am?”

 

Kagami’s face shifted into a mask of bewilderment, “Dude, then why the hell did you act so casual when you decided to ask to have sex with me? That’s not really what virgins do, you realize that, right?”

 

“It’s not like I’ve never been with someone! Tetsu and I were a thing for a while a couple years back, but he doesn’t like sex so we never went very far. And I thought about it for a long time, it wasn’t like it was a sudden decision!” Aomine defended himself.

 

Pushing the thought of his basketball partner and Aomine being together out of his head, Kagami brings a hand up to his forehead exasperatedly and sighed. “So you’ve never been with anyone? Not even a girl? Do you even know how to have sex with a guy?”

 

“Do _you_ know how to have sex with a guy?” Aomine demanded.

 

“Of course I do, I’ve known I was gay since I was like, six! And I lived in America during puberty. . . So I mean, yeah, I’ve um—I’ve been with some guys.” Kagami said, suddenly shy at the turn of the conversation. Aomine’s eyes widened at the mention of guys— _plural_ _\--_ that Kagami admitted to being with. He seemed shocked, but not as if it came as a huge surprise to him.

 

“Does that, like, change . . . anything?” Kagami said with a shy look through his eyelashes.

 

“What? No, of course not. Unless you don’t want to have my virginity or whatever. To be honest I don’t think of it as that big of a deal. I mean, I’ve never even really thought about having sex with anyone until Tetsu but when that didn’t happen, it just didn’t really bother me and then I met you and you just kind of exude sex and I wanted to know what it felt like, and then I wanted to know what it felt like with _you_ and--” Aomine cut off his uncharacteristic rambling by Kagami’s loud chuckles. With a red face and tears in his eyes, Kagami was wrapping his arms around his middle and laughing, shoulders shaking.

 

“Why are you laughing at me?!”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! It’s just, you really surprise me. Like all the time,” Kagami says earnestly, “I don’t care if you’re a virgin. I’m glad you told me though. So um . . . do you want to continue, then?”

 

“I can’t promise I’ll be any good.” Aomine supplies sheepishly. Kagami runs his eyes over his toned calves and tanned skin covering his neck, which has the mark left by his mouth a couple minutes previously. Aomine’s body was covered in muscle, head to toe, with soft skin and his face was cocky in a way that was attractive and not too annoying. At least, most times.

 

Kagami’s face turns to a smirk which is reciprocated by Aomine. They both communicate through their eyes that yes, this is what they both want and yes, this is happening. They gravitate towards each other and Aomine captures Kagami’s lips in a fevered and heated kiss. Their conversation seemed to charge Aomine with some confidence because he daringly licks the seam of Kagami’s mouth and pushes his tongue in when he gasps a bit in surprise.

 

They both stand in the living room kissing for a couple of moments before Kagami takes a step towards his bedroom, causing Aomine to walk backwards. They keep walking until Aomine’s back hits the wall opposite of Kagami’s room and Aomine uses his extra height to grab Kagami’s face and massage his tongue sensually against the other’s. Whatever hesitance the taller boy might have been feeling previously was gone and he breaks away long enough to pull Kagami quickly into his room and onto his bed.

 

Aomine landed on his back with Kagami knelt somewhere halfway on his bed and halfway in his lap. He shifted his weight so that Kagami’s thighs were straddled around his own. Their lips met each other again with a new sense of determination and purpose, massaging and licking and moving in sync. Kagami captures the taller boy’s bottom lip between his own and sucks on it playfully, before taking it between his teeth, resulting in a loud moan from Aomine.

 

Kagami trails his lips down to Aomine’s neck to give another quick bite before breaking away quickly to grab the lube and condom from the dresser next to his bed. From the bed, Aomine raises a quizzical eyebrow, “What’s the condom for? It’s not like I can get pregnant.”

 

“It’s just to be safer and it makes it easier to clean up,” Kagami replies, before dropping his jaw and widening his eyes in surprise. “Wait. You want _me_ to do _you_ _?”_

“Well that’s sort of what I was planning. If you don’t want to then I could--”

 

“No, I definitely want to.” Ever since the thought of being with him took its place in his mind, Kagami was planning on Aomine being the one to top, but now that the opportunity of _him_ topping _Aomine_ was planted into his head, he wasn’t going to let go of it. Kagami brought their lips together again for a heated kiss and started to trace his hands down Aomine’s clothed chest.

 

Once he reaches the hem of his shirt, he pushes underneath to grope at Aomine’s defined abs. A soft groan escapes from his mouth as Kagami brushes against his nipple with the pad of his thumb. The resulting aroused groan turned into a sound of surprise, “What the hell? That’s never felt good before.”

 

Kagami chuckled before bringing the hem of the taller boy’s shirt high enough to bare his torso. He traps one of Aomine’s nipples between his teeth and runs his tongue over it. Aomine throws his head back and groans while bringing his hand up to card through red hair. Kagami continues his assault on the other boy’s nipples while bringing his hand down the side of his ribs to stroke his hip bone.

 

Kagami brushes his fingers on the waistband of Aomine’s basketball shorts, dipping in teasingly, causing the other boy to make small sounds in the back of his throat. Bringing his hand all the way back up, the redhead fondles Aomine’s chest and rests it on his neck. He pulls his head from where it was still lavishing his nipple and licks a bold trail up Aomine’s neck to his jugular, feeling him shudder.

 

“Get on with it, Bakagami.”

 

Kagami gives a predatory smirk and breaks away from the other boy’s neck to rip his shirt off the rest of the way, throwing off his own while he’s at it. Going down his previous path to his shorts, Kagami traces his hand with feathery, teasing touches down the length on the way towards Aomine’s shorts, cupping the bulge with a steady, but light, hand.

 

Aomine thrusts his hips into the hand and grinds into the palm. Removing his hand, the redhead finally pulls down Aomine’s shorts. His cock was flushed and curved slightly to the left. Kagami quirked an eyebrow, “Seriously? Commando?”

 

Aomine smirked, “I had high hopes for tonight.”

 

Kagami huffs out a breath of laughter and wraps his hand around the other’s dick, coaxing it to full hardness, which turns Aomine’s face from one of cockiness to one of pleasure. He brings his hand up over the head to collect some of the pre-come and strokes his hand down its length.

 

Aomine was already breathing heavily and his breaths almost completely stop when Kagami dips his head down to lick a bold stripe from base to tip. “H-Hey! What are you--” His question was interrupted by his own moan as Kagami swirls his tongue around the sensitive tip.

 

Kagami pursed his lips around the head and moved his mouth, wrapping his hand around the base. He’s never really been good at this part of sex, but what he lacks in technique he makes up for in enthusiasm. This fact becomes explicitly true when he sucks Aomine down far enough to gag slightly and reverts resolutely back to the tip, moving his hand to make up for what his mouth can’t do.

 

“Okay, you ha-have to stop before this ends too quickly,” Aomine says weakly.

 

Kagami hums before pulling off and bringing his hand up the shaft to twist a bit under the head. He smirks proudly when he sees Aomine’s red cheeks and slightly mussed hair. The sight of Aomine so disheveled on his behalf sends a slight thrill down his spine, reminding him that he is not naked enough. Quickly making up for this, he shed his shorts as gracefully as he can while crouched down in the bed. He grips his cock, trying to relieve some of the tension built up.

 

Aomine’s eyes widen slightly at the sight of Kagami’s dick. While it wasn’t huge, it was proportional to the size of the rest of Kagami. In other words, Aomine is pretty sure there is no way that it will fit inside him and make him feel any kind of pleasure.

 

Sensing Aomine’s hesitance, Kagami tells him, “There’s still time to change your mind, you know.”

 

“No, I want this, so prep me up and fuck me already,” he replies, being intentionally crude.

 

Kagami shakes his head faintly exasperatedly, “If you’re sure.”

 

“I am, so get on with it.”

 

Kagami takes the blatant hint and picks up the small bottle next to Aomine on the bed. After uncapping the lid, he generously applies the cold liquid to his fingers. Using his slickened hand, he grabs Aomine’s hard length to stroke it for a moment before trailing his hand to the tan boy’s balls. He doesn’t stop the trailing of his fingers until he brushes against Aomine’s entrance.

 

The taller boy gasps and tenses slightly before Kagami rubs a soothing hand over his hip. “Hey, you have to relax. It’ll feel weird before it feels good; you just have to trust me,” he reassures while looking into Aomine’s eyes. Aomine flashes a somewhat disbelieving look before taking a calming breath and nodding.

 

Kagami circles his index finger across the hole and pushes in slowly. He hears Aomine give a shocked hiss from above and he uses his other hand to stroke his length slowly. After Aomine relaxes slightly, Kagami pulls his finger back and slowly twists it, thrusting in gently to get the tan boy used to the feeling. After a few moments of this, Aomine gives a moan from the sensation on his dick and in his ass, so Kagami adds another finger.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah, I will be, just keep moving your damn fingers,” Aomine says through clenched teeth. Kagami slowly scissors his fingers and thrusts them in time with his other hand on Aomine’s dick. Aomine’s shoulders were hunched up tensely, but now his body was loosening up and he was starting to get used to the feeling. It didn’t necessarily feel good like Kagami said it would, but it wasn’t horrible. At least, that’s what Aomine thought before Kagami’s fingers expertly brushed up against _something_ inside him.

 

“What the fuck is that?!” Aomine gasps.

 

Kagami chuckles and adds another finger while tactfully brushing up against the spot again while twisting his fist around Aomine’s cock. Aomine throws his head back and reaches his hands out to grab at Kagami’s hair while moaning in wanton abandon. The redhead groans a bit at the feeling of his hair being tugged, and the other boy picks up on it, tugging harder and massaging the scalp with his fingernails. 

 

“I think I’m good,” Aomine tells the other boy between labored breaths.

 

Kagami looks up at him and nods feverishly, “Yeah, you’re good.”

 

He reaches for the condom and hurriedly rips it from its package before sliding over his neglected cock and pouring more lube onto his hand to slick himself up. He groans obscenely at the sensation that reverberates up his spine after paying no attention to his own needs while preparing Aomine. He reaches for the other boy’s legs and pushes at them, moving them so that they wrap around his waist and gives Aomine a long, serious look filled with poorly restrained lust, “Are you definitely sure?”

 

Aomine nods resolutely and pushes his hips against the head of Kagami’s dick, “Yes, and if you don’t fuck me right now, I’ll do it for you.”

 

Moaning a bit at the thought, Kagami lines his cock up and pushes the tip in carefully. He looks at Aomine’s face and sees a little bit of pain that gets covered up quickly with pleasure as Kagami reaches forward to stroke at the tan boy’s cock again to try to help him relax. Inching forward, Kagami slowly gets situated with his hips flush against Aomine’s ass.

 

“Okay?” he asks through heavy breaths. He watches as Aomine’s face tenses up slightly at the uncomfortable sensation.

 

“Give me a minute.”

 

Kagami stroke his hand on Aomine’s hip while he waits for him to get used to the feeling. He notices the other boy has sweat gathering at his temples and he brushes his hand through the damp blue hair across his forehead. Aomine’s eyes flutter a bit at the unexpectedly tender gesture and tells Kagami, “I’m good. Move.”

 

Kagami pulls out fractionally and snaps his hips up and thrusts deep inside of Aomine. With each thrust, he pulls out farther and pushes in deeper. The encompassing heat around his cock makes him groan with pleasure and he drives his hips forward with sensual force.

 

“K-Kagami. G-god,” Aomine pants. He tightens his legs around the redhead’s hips and starts to move his hips in sync with Kagami’s steady thrusts. “Kiss me. Please.”

 

Leaning forward, Kagami captures the taller boy’s lips in a long kiss with all tongue and teeth, leaving a small string of saliva when he pulls away for breath. He moves his hands so that they bracket Aomine’s and kisses him forcefully. Their bodies move against one another’s and the friction of Kagami’s toned stomach against his cock causes Aomine to moan into the kiss with unrestrained fervor.

 

Kagami’s thrusts change angles until Aomine shouts in pleasure, alerting the other boy that he found his prostate. Keeping his hips angled to pound into the bunch of nerves with every thrust, Kagami breaks away from the kiss to mouth at Aomine’s neck, sucking a new bruise next to the one he left earlier.

 

Almost overwhelmed with pleasure, Aomine rakes his nails down Kagami’s defined back. The red head moans loudly at the faint twinge of pain on his back coupled with the warm pleasure on his cock. His thrusts turn slightly erratic and he brings his lips back to Aomine’s and they share a heated and sloppy kiss. Aomine’s hands are at Kagami’s shoulders and he brings the other boy down so that his torso adds extra friction onto his cock.

 

With their faces close enough to share each other’s breath, Aomine brings a hand to Kagami’s neck and looks into his eyes as he moves his hips in sync with Kagami’s fevered thrusts. Kagami groans from deep in his throat and warns the other boy, “I’m close. Fuck, I’m so close, Aomine.”

 

Kagami feels the familiar burning in his lower abdomen that spills over when Aomine says directly into his ear, “Come for me, Kagami.” Kagami’s erratic thrusts pound into Aomine as he spills into the condom inside of Aomine. He closes his eyes in ecstasy and keeps moving his hips until his orgasm has reached its end.

 

Watching this unfold, Aomine moans at the deep sensation of Kagami’s unpredictable thrusts. When he stops moving his hips and pulls out, Kagami pushes two fingers back into Aomine and crawls down his body to take his leaking cock into his mouth. Spent by his orgasm, the redhead has no finesse in the sloppy licks and greedy sucks. He uses his free hand to stroke at the base of the taller boy’s cock while moving his hand in time against his prostate, coaxing him to completion.

 

Aomine’s back arches off the mattress as he comes into the other boy’s mouth. His moans are needy and high-pitched, and he’ll deny it if he’s ever asked, but they sound slightly like whines as his cock is stroked until he spills everything he has into Kagami’s open mouth.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he tells the redhead between laboring breaths; “I didn’t have time to warn you.”

 

Breathing heavily, Kagami leans up from Aomine’s dick, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, “Yeah . . . I could have done with a little warning.”

 

Grinning somewhat bashfully, Aomine shrugs tiredly from his spot on the bed, “I’ll take that as a tip for next time.”

 

Crawling up to lie next to the taller boy, Kagami elbows him gently, “Who says there will be a next time?”

 

“Well, if it were up to me, I could do this every day of my life.”

 

“You’re an idiot,” Kagami tells the other boy almost fondly.

 

Aomine turns so that his laying on his side, facing Kagami. He reaches his hand out to card gently through sweaty red hair. Kagami turns his body so that they are looking into each other’s eyes. He tries to shrink back a little bit to make it seem less . . . intimate. However, Aomine puts a hand on his neck, trapping him. He looks into the redhead’s eyes and leans in for a kiss.

 

Unlike every kiss they shared tonight, this one was slow and unrushed. It was a kind of kiss that you give your lover on a Monday morning when they go to work; easy, gentle, _kind._ Three words that before now, Kagami has never associated with Aomine. Aomine moves his lips against Kagami’s with sensuality that doesn’t lead to anything except for fluttering hearts.

 

Breaking apart after several minutes, Aomine hold Kagami’s head between both hands looking into his eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, but Kagami beats him to it.

 

“This wasn’t just sex, was it?”

 

Aomine’s face showed surprise and vaguely masked hurt before responding, “Is that what you think?”

 

Kagami thinks back to the years that they have shared together. He thinks about how far Aomine has grown as a basketball player, as a friend, and as a person. The cocky asshole he met in first year who told him that he would never find someone that is his equal is long gone, and replaced with a person who has not only found the person he was looking for, but he found the peace he was yearning for.

 

At first, Kagami was sure that Aomine was using him, and that tonight was nothing more than an experiment or a quick fuck. But now as he’s looking into the indigo eyes that show a lot more emotion than they used to, Kagami knows that it’s much more than that.

 

“No. Not anymore,” he says gently. He catches Aomine’s lips in another lazy, sensual kiss and trails his hand down to rest against the tan boy’s heart. He breaks away for a moment and his face breaks into a smile that crinkles his eyes and steals Aomine’s breath away.

 

“I think I love you, actually,” he chuckles.

 

Aomine breaks out into a face-splitting grin. He kisses Kagami hard on the mouth.

 

“I love you too, you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> so basically Aomine is a dummy and he doesnt know how to project his feelings without making it physical and Kagami is a dummy for not realizing his feelings sooner they are suCH DUMMIES


End file.
